This invention relates generally to improvements in skimmer devices for swimming pools and the like, and, more particularly, to a new and improved floating weir and strainer basket combination for use in a pool skimming device.
In removing debris from the surface of swimming pool water, it is known to utilize a self-adjustment, recirculating, overflow system for regulating the flow rate of water into a skimmer device. This form of skimmer device typically includes two component parts: the float member and a fixed support positioned in telescoping relation with each other to permit free upward and downward movement of the float member as the water level in the pool changes.
Together, the two parts form an open chamber in which a quantity of the water is segregated from the main body of pool water. The chamber varies in size with changes in the depth of the water in the pool, and this variation causes upward or downward movement of the float member. By withdrawing water continuously from the chamber, for example, through an outlet pipe connected to a suction pump, a difference between the water levels of the pool and the chamber is created, which, in turn, affects the equilibrium of the float member. The difference in water levels causes the member to float below the water level of the pool but above the water level in the chamber. As a result, a top layer of water spills over the top of the float member and into the chamber, from which it is pumped through the outlet pipe connected to the fixed support. Accordingly, the float member automatically adjusts itself to the difference in water levels created by the withdrawal of water from the chamber. A prior device of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,304 issued to Crawford.
Although generally unsatisfactory, such prior devices have not always maintained the desired telescoping relation of the float member and the fixed support. For instance, the float member would completely ride above the fixed support or cock to one side of the support, and jam. When jamming of the float member occurs with the suction pump on, the pump can draw air into the pumping system, and damage to rotary seals of the pump can result.
As is also known in the art of skimmer systems, a strainer element can be positioned adjacent to the float member, to intercept and retain leaves and other debris which might clog the outlet pipe connected to the suction pump. The strainer element then rests on the fixed support with respect to which the float member moves. However, in order to remove the accumulated debris, an operator must first remove the float member from the skimmer device and then reach down below the water level to remove the strainer element. Not only is the removal of the strainer a two-step procedure, but the element must be physically handled below the water level during its removal from and installation in the skimmer system.
Hence, those concerned with the development and use of swimming pool skimmers have recognized a significant need for a skimmer in which the float member and strainer element cannot be easily misaligned or disassociated, and from which the strainer element is easily removed for cleaning. The present invention fulfills this need.